The Anime Crew Season 3: The Final Chapter of Grown UP's
by MULTUS
Summary: This is the final chapter for *not gonna spoil* the next chapter it all chapter so enjoy the main characters for this season because soon it's different. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**(REMEMBER THE TIME WERE YOU HAD A DREAM THAT WOULDN'T STOP UNTIL THE SCARY PART HAPPENED WELL... BEHOLD THE SCARY).  
**

**Kirby and Damion Prank-Day POWER HOUR!**

Damion was walking back and forward across Raion, Pan,Tucker,Luffy,Naruto,and Goten. "Okay recruits this is the only episode we can do this and were gonna do this well... the day off Pranks we each get one life" something pink and small fell from the sky "Fine Kirby can be in it too HEAR THAT KIRBY PRANK WAR GOT IT" . Jenny, Starfire, and Blackfire stook their heads out the window in front of them "Whats with guys and their pranks" said Jenny then they went back in filing their nails then they saw Luffy and Damion resting their elbows on the window-silt with pies in their.

"Prank-day starts now" they both tossed one pie on each of their faces. "And guys love it". Then they all scattered, Jenny while still having the pie in her faces and moving her arm frantically out the window said "How come Pan's in it then", "Cause shes a Tomboy". They scattered all across the City.

Pan was walking down the women clothing store, Luffy was peeking behind one of the mannequins watch her foot about to step on a marbles, but her foot burned through it. Pan walked into a corridor and Luffy ran after her, but their was a trip-wire that made him fall into banana peels and crashed into 3 trash cans. "Baited and outsmarted" she whistled as she walked away.

LuffyX

Raion saw Goten walk down a hill all swagger then he put water on his pants and came up him "DUDE THE FAD IS PEE YOUR PANTS THURSDAY join us". "REALLY" said Goten as he actually pissed his pants. "Wheres the party". "Looks like the party's in your pants.. hee Teens and their fads". "Not cool man".

LuffyX GotenX

Raion saw Naruto in the busyiest part of town and as they passed each other then both pat each other on the back, "Hey bud" they both said as they put kick me on their backs. After a few minutes Luffy and Goten was was sitting on a summer chair on front of Luffys' house and Raion and Naruto came back with a back braces, "What happened to you guys", "We both had scoliosis" said Naruto weakly.

LuffyX GotenX NarutoX RaionX

Pan and Tucker saw each other on a empty road then they had a mexican Stand-off with the music. Pan punched a hole in the ground "It's that supposed to intimidate me" he lunged at her with glue bombs and tossed them, but missed Pan tripped and Tucker was above her "What your last words", "Your a sucker Tucker". He looked behind him and saw that the hole she punched in the ground punctured a water pipe.

It blasted his body with water a flew through a cement truck and got hold in place by the cement immediately. She walked pass him smirking as she walked by him. Tucker muffled "Why...did...this...effected...so quickly?". Pan stopped walking and bended down to his hear "Because Cement works off water and your sprayed by water before hand num-skull... it's 4th grade knowledge". "This should loosen some of it off" she was about to kick him down a hill .

"Huh, learned something new everyday" damion was behind her throwed 5 water balloons at her and made her fall on Tuckers back "Water balloons isn't a prank if i get there I'll... why am I stuck". "Cement works off water it's 4th grade knowledge have a nice trip!" he kicked them both down the hill.

LuffyX GotenX NarutoX RaionX PanX TuckerX

Damion looked behind him and saw a barage of pies flying at him, he dodged them all but it kept coming. He hid behind a house but Kirby was about to drop 10 buckets of water on him. He doved out of that, Kirby was standing above him with wined up teeth a dropped it on him, but he rolled away.

Damion jumped into the sky and Kirby followed. They were both floating above the sky "I knew you'll follow me look down" Kirby looked down and saw the worlds giant whoop-cushion. Damion tossed him to it, but Kirby grabbed him and yanked him down. "This is where it all ends for you" said Kirby cutely, but mean. Damion eyes opened widely and mad "NO THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS FOR YOU".

**BADASS MODE: ENGAGED **

They were both falling next to a cliff and Damion turned to his ultra mode and was punching ping ponging against the cliff side, then he grabbed him to his chest and and flew towards the cushion twirling in the air to form a tornado and tossed Kirby in the speed of light to it. Kirby was on the tip of the tornado on fire screaming when he hit the cushion. It was the biggest fart sound in the world.

**Damion WINNER**

Damion was standing on a cardboard podium and had a real king crown "I want to thank thee academ" as the screen scrolled across everyones faces as they clapped it stopped at Kirbys burned mad face. Kirby sucked up the crown and worn it. Damion and Kirby kept yanking the crown "Stop...it.. ".


	2. The Escape to See The Worst

**The Escape to See The Worst Part 1  
**

Luffy and Damion were skydiving above the city, but when they pulled the string only Luffys popped a parachute, but Damions popped out dust "Haha you got schooled" said Luffy as Damion crashed through a jewelery store. Damion had pearl necklaces around his neck as his stomach and head was impaled by glass. Damions ghost just starred at himself then Death came. "_Tisk Tisk Tisk, _died of robbing well your going to the underworld". Death dragged him down to the portal to hell. "I'll save you" said Luffy as he parachuted down the portal with him.

Death brung him to hell jail, were he saw all the bad people having lunch, he looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a orange prisoner suit. He just realized that he was in cell block C-1011. Everyone gave him the dagger stare especially Frieza. he walked away and bumped into 3 guys with green headbands with yellow outlined fist. "Yooooooo...Broly, Bayonetta, Ocho Muerte, no time, no see" he said nervously. "Look the little worm got himself killed, wish i would've done it" said Broly.

See you at after lunch. The group walked away. A random guy patted him on the back "No worry you safe with me as long as your friends with me brother. Damion turned around and saw Monkey D. Ace. "Why did you go to hell?", "Heh apperently accidently making Gods wife have a crush on you sends you down immediately". The whole prison went to the yard, then they came too and saw Luffy about to Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum the whole jail. Luffy use a viking voice to speak. "_I Shall storm the palace if you dont give me my friend". _

_"_LUFFY I DONT WANNA GO" said Damion, Luffy was surronded by wardens then he giggled helplessly. Then he ended up criss crossing his arms in disappointment in jail. "So hey bro" he said mad. "OKAY TIME TO GO TO BED YOU HEVANS". They all went to their jail cells. When Damion was sleeping he felt a guy behind him say "Hey pretty boy".

The Next Day

For breakfest Luffy and Ace were talking about how to escape. Luffy looked next to him and saw Damion shivering tramatized with his eyes wide open in upwards fetal position. "That...guy...arcoss the table". Ace and Luffy looked and saw the blonde, black wearing wrestler with a M symbol on his forhead blow a kiss at him. "WE GOTTA ESCAPE THIS NIGHTMARE" said Damion out loud. All the wardens looked at them then Ace turned Emo "This eternal despair within this cell". The wardens continued doing there buisness.

"Okay At 12:00 everyone is asleep and the warden checks up on us thats when..." Luffy stopped talking and faded into when they actually did it. The warden was walking pass Cell Block C then he saw Damion awake. Damion turned to him and said "Hey want me to tell you a secret about Zangya in the showers. The Warden quickly opened the cell and leaned to hear the secret. Damion grabbed the keys and Punched the Janitor across the face and the force dragged his face across the block.

As Damion opened Luffys cell he said "Heh you were right, he was a pervert". They all went to the middle of the prison and saw a bunch of wardens running to the hurt warden. Damion at the right time turned there insides to helium to make them float to the roof. When they floated to the main gate they sank back down. They look behind them and saw all the warden charging at them. Damion was panicing and flipping the keys then he dropped it and just kicked it down. So they ran in the speed of light to the stairway to heaven and jumped off at earth, which Damion got his body back and kicked the stairway down.

They looked at their city and it looked like a baren waste land. Behind them was Jenny with a purple ghost aura smoke, she had no pupils and her mouth was blocked of with thin lines of her melted mouth like a sewer monster. Then she dived bombed to attack them. "Heh a ghost if my girlfriend was here she would take care of that easily". said Ace.

To Be Continued


	3. The Escape to See The Worst 2

**The Escape to See The Worst Part 2**

_**Last Time On The Anime Crew:** Luffy's prank gets Damion killed which sends him to Hell prison, but surprises to see his Luffys' brother Ace. When Luffy tries to Bust into the prison he gets himself caught in the process. Ace Luffy and Damion advised a plan to escape the prison. It was successful, and they made it back to the surface just to realized the whole city is destroyed. They sudden finds one of their friends ghostified and or maybe the whole town is.  
_

**_This Time On The Anime Crew..._**

While Jenny shot rockets out of her shoulders, the three dodged it barely and went in side a tower with broken windows. They were panting heavily, "That...was...close..." said Damion as the 3 saw red eyes glow in the distance. "Eh, Raion do you know what happened here?" they all heard nothing then Raion ghostified body punched them across town. They all landed in the Deli store and saw Tuck normal in the corner.

"Tuck what happened to this town" said Luffy, "Two..Two..devil..womENNNNNNN" Tucker roar pushed them back as Tuck turned ghostified. "This is the thing of nightmares" said Ace as he tossed the freezer through the window and escaped. As they all hulk jumped away "Okay he said two devil sisters what does it mean". "Oh thats my girlfriend and sister rival Scanty and Kneesocks hehe, i don't know why they would be here".

"And since when you were gonna tell us you frickin MORON" said Luffy as Ace and him both argued. Damion was in front of a pier 13 warehouse. "Well this doesn't seem suspicious as crap". They all opened it and saw all their friends unconscious in slimey tubes inside a black and red outlined monster. They saw the two devil sisters and a buff out bull demon with white spikey hair. "How did you finds us..Doesn't matter our master and minions will prevent you from stopping us from stealing the energy from your friends into one powerful monster.

The buff blue boss absorbed the 2 devil women and used them as arm to hand blades. Behind them was all their ghostified friends, The 3 were in a triangle formation ready to fight "It was a pleasure serving with you men". They heard the song Fly Away Now randomly, "There she is". They all looked up and saw two women on the glass crash down onto the flow. "Thats your girlfriend?!". "Sorry for the rude intro I'm Panty and this is Stocking, before you guys fight.. here you need these".

She gave Damion angel proton glove and Boots, Luffy had duel angel shotguns, and Ace had a angel spikey whip. "You guys take Mr. Douche and we take care of their retarded minions". "GOT IT". The trio went for the boss and the ghostified friends surronded Panty and Stocking. "Sorry for keeping the party waiting, lets get this started, surprised to see angel so why dont you..Come say it with me REPENT MOTHER******!". said Panty and Stocking as the screen rolled around their face.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Escape to See The Worst Finale

**The Escape to See The Worst Part 3  
**

Damion punch Corset across the face into the wall, but Corset appeared in front of him grabbed his arms and kicked him hard in the stomach. Before Corset can punch him Damion stopped him "Wait *Gag* *Gag*". Damion ran behind a crate and Puked for a while then came back. "You know what I'm really trying to hold in the sour milk from this morning so i would appreciate if you won't okay".

Corset didn't care he just kept bullet punching him in the stomach Damion just ran to the corner of the warehouse and just kept going "I'll be here if you need me". Ace swiped at him and held his legs together while Luffy kept shotgunning him in the face. It only left black marks on his face. Corset saw Damion with his guard down still in the corner going at it so he charged at him but Ace rapped the belt around his neck "GET OVER HERE!".

Panty and Stockings Battle

Ghost Tuck came after Stocking, but Stocking sliced him in half mid-air, but he regenerated. "So all we need is more gun-power eh". Panty formed miniguns attached to her arms and Stocking made dual Scythes with boosters. Ghost Kirby skipped to them "Aww look at this little tiny..." Kirby started to absorb Panty with his mouth "I don't like you that way!". Stocking pulled her out and kicked Kirby in the air and Panty machined gun him to oblivion.

Both of them were panting heavily. "1 down 7 more ass wipes to go" Ghost Raion came dashing at Stocking and elbow bumped her away. While Ghost goten was dodging Pantys bullets. Goten grabbed and dodge all of the bullets until Ghost goten was in front of her and smacked her across the face. Ace was already there holding his hand up in the air with that **'**_It's funny that I'm about to slaughter you**' ** _smirk, Ghost Goten gulped nervously.

Ace melted Ghost Goten and Starfire came and tackled Ace. "Luffy we need help here" Luffy looked to the right and saw all of them being pinned down or barely fighting off. Luffy looked between Damion and Ace and the rest... he choose to help fight against the Ghost clones. "Damion heads up", "what?". From behind Corst pierced him through the chest everyone stopped and had a shock face. "Damn it not agai..." he faded away. "Damion woke up with angels surrounding him then he heard a loud god echoic voice "Thou shall have thee second chance you know what thou has to be done.

Damion woke up back in the corner and saw Corset charging the group with blood lust. Before Corset could pounce on them Damion kneed him in the temple away. "Well guys it came to this and you guys better not take control cause I wanna do it" said Damion. "Okay everyone". All of Them: "FU...SION...HAA". The warehouse rumbled and a few beams fell.

(A guy with a black vest with white crusting on it, teel sonic hair and red pants).

"What where the other two go" sais Corset, "Idiot it's not when we all disappeared is when we all are ONE and formed to kick your ass" said The guy.

"Corset came to punch but he grabbed it without trying, Corsets face was scared "Who are you", "Were the mighty Laceion". It was a whole kung fu scene but Laceion was cocky and gave him pity slices. He got tired and "Gum Gum Scorching diamond" him through the stomach and fall through the tubes that held the actual people in it. The ghost clones turned into dust. Everybody was cheering until they saw Corset rise up buffer and grew back the stomach smiling.

"You IDIOTS then liquid that i fell through was all the juice i needed to be the strongest Demon. Plus the slices you allowed me to get on your back I learned that on pressure points that make you guys separate". They splited up into Ace,Luffy,and Damion again. "So lets get this started. They all were punching him in the chest, just like Broly it didn't faze him any attack even their strongest attacks didn't faze him.

"We've done everything my arm feel like noodles LOOK they float in the wind". "We...have... to aleast try". They tried to attack him again, they accomplished nothing. Corset went on the offensive and started busting ass. Piledrivers bullet punches, cut. They all were limping bloody in a big crater on the ground that they made with their attacks. Everybody was watching them getting tortured and brutally beating.

Ace,Luffy, and Damion were all flat on the floor giving up. Everybody tried giving motavational words like go or you got it, none of them got them on their feet. "I'll show you guys how to give motavational speeches Jenny slided down the crater and whisper something into Damion ear and perked him up and on his feet quick. He slowly walked to the middle of the crater them floated a in the air, he scream his lungs out. "AHHHHHHHHH".

Starfire starred at Jenny "What did you tell him?", "All the kids above 13 would know". Damion had the same energy burst like when Goku absorbed the spirit bomb. After that cluster bomb, Damion was in the middle his body was all chrome with red and yellow lines on his chest to head to arms to legs. Corset still thought he had more power and lounged at him. Damion blocked him in mid-air with his index finger.

(Damion beat the shit out of him like when your attack your finger up and down and sideways as fast as you can.)

For the final punch Corset triedto punch him, but he dodge while going at him and punched him in the face so hard he flew to the sun in Mach 3 speed. Damion changed back, everybody was sliding down the crater to hugs them who fought "VIVA LA REVOLUTION" said Damion.

After they fixed the whole city and untramatized the city folk everything was in their rightful place.

**(EPILOUGE)**

Everybody saw Jenny about to come ito her and Damions room with a bunch of whipped cream. "What your're doing with all of those". Jenny said while blushing "I have to fulfill a promise I said to somebody". She ran into the room.


	5. Karaoke Night

**(If you see a song you like stop reading and Play the song in real life then read it, EVEN THE ONES YOU DONT KNOW :) ).**

**KARAOKE NIGHT**

The big 10 was sitting in a table next to a Karaoke stage eating spicy wings while Jenny came late looking like Meloetta. "Next up is Starfire and Blackfire" the host said on the mic. "Which song did you pick". said Jenny. "We just picked this song because it reminds us of a old adventure we had". They both jumped on stage and the techno beat appeared. Before they started singing a light shined down on Blackfire and Starfire then the animation from Teen Titans Go.

**SONGS BEGIN!**

**Both of them:**

"Hunger games I wanna win I win it all, I wanna win all day... I'm not teaming I'm not teaming, You should've learned how to play", "Yes I win it all, Yes I win it all, I wanna win all day, I'm not teaming I'm not Teaming.. You guys should've learned how to play". Starfire beatboxed the dubstep part while Blackfire sang the rapping part in super sonic speed. "Decisions all the Diamond ore and Iron sword, I search it for the food bar, eat it for the health, Gold apples help regenerate, as my weapon begins to resonate, your friends maybe winning, but I'm the president, I watch you get I get, and I get your friends banned see me in the lobby should've start my own clan, Yo you love to see me team But all I do is slay in every hunger games man you should've learned to play HA". Blackfire dropped the mic.

Everybody clapped as they went back sweating. "Next...Tucker Carbuckle" As Tucker walked on stage "You better owe me the money". Blackfire giggled "I'm not giving him the money". Tucker went on stage "Wait gotta get into character, Tucker put on a green gummy bear outfit were his head sticks out of the mouth and sang slightly depressed. Tuck sighs "I'm a Gummy bear yes I'm a gummy bear, I'm gummy gummy gummy gummy Gummy bear. "Gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy...I can't do it's not worth it". Tuck walked off the stage. "Ohh Tucker Carbuckle forfeited".

Tuck face planted on the table. "Next up XJ-9 and Diamond... DONT SAY IT" said Damion interrupting the DJ. They both walked on stage Jenny started first auto-tuned "Zinging in the air without a care I'm winging from the Zing that we shared...Zinging in the rain I don't feel any pain...It's time for cele-bra-ting cause your my Zing". Jenny and Damion starred at each other as she sang that part. "So listen all you Zingers from here to Beijing, You better get a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money you'll Cha-Ching".

"Cause next to zing, Cupids arrow is a little bee sting, cause it was a Zing and a Zang and a Zigididy and there was one only one lady that would zing to zing when you zing.. You better know one thing: The only thing you're sling is a wedding ring!". Damion stopped rapping and gave Jenny the mic "Zinging in air now without any care, I'm winging from the zing that we shared... Zinging in the rain now I'm feeling no pain It's a real time for cele-bra-ting cause your my Zing". They both walked back to their table quietly. "Have to admit you have a drop dead gorgeous voice Jen" said Tuck as he was leaning back on his chair holding a chicken bone in his mouth like a cigarette.

"Next up Panty and Stocking singing...Come and Get It with the remix from Stickpage Scribblenauts GOOD CHOICE."

**Panty and Stocking both went on both sides of the mic:**

**"Pull my heart out of my chest (Hard Techno Dubstep Beat), **

**Train my mind so I forget, **

**sink your teeth into my bones, **

**Dig me out then fill the Hole**.

**TEAR ME APART (Hard Techno Beat)**

**TEAR ME APART AND WATCH IT BURN**

**TEAR ME APART**

**TEAR ME APART AND WATCH IT BURN**

**Come and Get it One More Time, Whoa (Beat gets faster)**

**If You Wanna Lose Your Mind, Whoa oh (And Faster)**

**Come And Get It One More Time, Whoa (and Faster)**

**If You Wanna Lose Your Mind, Whoa oh (TO it's Limit then turns to Electric Dubstep) **

**Come and Get It...**

**Mouth to Mouth I breathe IT In**

**Swallow Down Your Jagged Sin **

**Let It Drown Inside My Veins**

**Sweetest Poison I Could Take **

**TEAR ME APART (Back to the Hard Techno Beat)**

**TEAR ME APART AND WATCH IT BURN**

**TEAR ME APART**

**TEAR ME APART AND WATCH IT BURN**

**TEAR ME APART**

**TEAR ME APART AND WATCH IT BURN**

**TEAR ME APART**

**TEAR ME APART AND WATCH IT BURN**

**Come and...Get..It. **

They put the Mic back and Panty shot bullets in the air and Stocking sliced them so that the gunpowder fell on them like confetti. Next up Kurizoman Raion singing Happy. He ran up their with both hands doing the piece sign. Then he got the mic and Cleared his throat.

"It might seem crazy what Imma about to say, Sunshine is here so you take a break"

"Imma hot air balloon that can go up to space"

"With the air, Like I don't care baby by the way"

{_Uh}_

"Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof"

"Cause I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth"

"Cause I'm happy, Clap along if you feel what happiness feels to you

"Cause I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like thats what you wanna do"

{EH!}

"Here comes the bad news talking this and that"

"Give me all you got and Don't hold back"

"I should probably warn you I'll be just fine"

"No offense to you, don't waste your time, Here's why".

{Uh}

"Because I'm happy, Clap along gif you feel like a room without a roof"

"Cause I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth"

"Cause I'm Happy, Clap along if you feel what happiness feels to you"

"Cause I'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do".

The music stopped and Raion came back to his table, "The final 2 people Monkey D. Luffy and Starfy singing Radioactive. "Luffy and Starfy came on stage with black button shirts with tiny white dragons on the left of it and they wear shades. Luffy had the mic first.

"I'm waking up to Ash and Dust"

"I Wipe my brow and I sweat my rust"

"I'm breathing in the chemicals"

"I'm breaking in, Shaping up"

"Then checkout on the prison bus"

"This is it the apocalypse..Whoa" (He gave the mic to Starfy)

"I'm waking up I feel it in my bones"

"Enough to make my systems flow"

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age"

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age"

"Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh"

"Radioactive Radioactive"

Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh"

"Radioactive Radioactive" (He gave it back to luffy)

"I raise my flags, don my clothes"

"It's revolution I suppose"

"We'll paint in red to fit right in Whoa"

"I'm breaking in, shaping up"

"Then checkout on the prison bus"

"This is it, the apocalypse whoa" (Pases it again back to Starfy)

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones"

"Enough to make my systems blow"

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age"

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age"

"Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh"

"Radioactive Radioactive"

"Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh"

"Radioactive Radioactive!"

Everyone clapped as they went back to the table, then they paid for the meal and walked out of the karaoke bar, when they did and lady with long blue hair and glasses rushed through the door "Make sure to come back to Hatsune Miku Karaoke Parlor".


	6. The Quest For Elites

**The Quest for Elites**

Damion was just sitting in his chair thinking about a quest he had to do since he was born. Tuck went up to him and questioned him about what he was thinking. "Well Tuck gather everyone it's something I have to get off my chest". After Tuck gathered everyone and made them sit on the floor Damion got a beard and cane and a hunchback he sat on the chair and told them a story. "When I was made in a lab my purpose was to kill or defeat Ultimate Majin Buu, Ultimate Shenron, and our Evil God in the next 30 years".

"After 16 years while I was getting Ramon for dinner that's when Jenny came then everything came into place, I then realized that I couldn't take them on by myself, I wonder if i could make a elite group to take them down in the, but I never did". "Well you got your F****** elite group right here" said Panty. "I know but I still have 5 more people on my list that I need to get then we have our elite group...You know what Luffy come with me were getting the five people".

"Ugh Starfire purspone till tomorrow".

**The Quest Begins**

**At the Local Train Station**

Damion and Luffy was sitting on the caboose of the train station then they saw the target 9,11 tall with a weird black with gold rings mushroom hat with a pale face with purple rings around the eyes, and his clothes were all black rubber shirt were the back side of the shirt reaches his head with a light purple and grey shirt underneath. Also a black leather pants. "Ahem... would you be interest in a offer".

"Oh drug dealers eh you going to jail for eternal bleeding HAWA". "Great a fight just what we wanted". The guy kept teleporting around them but Damion and Luffy stood there like nothing was happenning and when he formed a rock fist and came at them Luffy turned around and gave the guy a Haki punch to the nuts. "Look we are not gonna give you drugs look we just want to say yes or no to this offer. Damion gave him a contract while he was still holding his nuts in fetal position.

"hmm Congrats yada yada yada elite group yada yada yada save the world Yada Yada" he put the contract into his pocket "Sorry sounds tempting but I in a quest myself to find the girl of my dreams and I RebelTaxi will no go to any other quest until I find her". "Who's that girl" said Luffy. "Uh this chick named Raven we used to be meditating buddies until she went off to the titans i have been searching ever since".

"Oh if that's the case" said Damion as he punched the air and it shattered in to pieces and made a white portal and walked through. He came back out in 5 minutes with Raven trying to flee away. Damion had scratch marks on his face and he was scared out of his mind. "HEY Raven" "Ah Rebel it's been a while" they both starred at each other for along time giggling and blushing. Damion and Luffy walked away scratching their heads "Well looks like we'll have to find the other..." the contract hit his head and it was filled with yes on it.

"1 down 4 to go" said Luffy

**In The Elementary School**

"Okay kids today we are studying why there are no great opportunity in the world" said the boring teacher. "Actually there still are" said Damion while lying on window then the teacher grabbed a yard stick and bashed it over his neck. He walked towards the class like that didn't hurt then Luffy came through the window. "See I was told that some kid has superhuman punches that I can't perfect and my intentions is on a kid named Strawberry".

"Pfft I don't punch that hard look at me I'm a noodle" said Strawberry. "Oh yeah I dare you to say 1000 percent and punch me square in the face and I bet you my head goes out that window". Strawberry gulped and said nervously and softly "_1000...per..cent_" he punch Luffy and his head flew to the tip of the flag pole. Luffy headless gave Strawberry the contract "I would like to I have to stay for math".

"We will disband you from all school activitys.." "IN". "Good now to china!".

**In The China Forest**

A women in a in a white cat costume with gold ears walked out of a China old style house sipping tea then Damion suddenly was hanging from the lower roof with his legs upside down and scared her. "Ahh...Geez don't do that". "Ah, Taokaka I see your still here after high school, so I have a proposition for you.. how would like to join a elite crew to save the world in the next 10 years". "Sorry I have lots of stuff to do and I think I don't have time and...".

She saw Luffy hop down from the roof too "Did she agree?". She pictured a heart around his face "Is...he..part of it" said Taokaka. "Of course yeah". She zoomed to the contract "Yes here and here and here okay lets go" she wrote yes with claws on the paper. "Okay guys 2 more people then were ready".

**At The Martial Arts Studio **

As Luffy and Damion walked in they saw men bodies flying everywhere by a girl. "Hey Missy with the 6 invisible claws appendages weren't you supposed to be in a asylum or jail for murder". "I gave it up and turned my ways, now I turned my claws into fist of fury at Martial arts. Luffy came up to her "Good we could use those 'fist of fury' at our elite group". "Heh I'll join if you can beat me". "Ugh No I don't have time for this". said Damion.

Damion turned to his Omega mode and zoomed in front of her grabbed her legs jumped and landed down hard pinning her legs. "Fine I'll go your good". "Oh yeah we might have to practice on your claws so dont go psycho".

**In A Town Surroned by a Chisled Wall **

A guys who has black hair a brown leather jacket and 2 swords was gliding a soring through the skies then Damion tackled him into a dumpster. "So Levi lets make a quick trade if you will join a elite group we can kill all the Titans". "Pssh thats what everybody dreams but nodnody is strong enough to do it". "Luffy go wild". Luffy went crazy and kept gum gum elephanting everything and demolished them all.

"Where do I sign?". Levi signed it. "Yes now we got the full package".

**After he Gathered Everybody In the hydrobolic TimeChamber**

Raven was touching Rebels' muscles Taokaka was spacing out and evrybody else did whatever "Okay today we start training and now were gonna learn about com-" "I'm hungry!" said Levi "This is gonna take all 10 years.

**Epilouge**

Before Starfire and Luffy went home Taokaka pulled her aside and spoke to her "Hey you seem to know Luffy do you think you could talk to him for me, Make me sound good" Starfire lit her costume on fire "Thats your result" said Starfire as she walked away mad while she was burning.


	7. The Revival

**The Revival**

Damion was sitting in his room in the shadows with red candles and a photo of his son. Taokaka and Pan heard his weeping and she was about to open the door and Luffy smacked her hand off. "Don't bother...". "What's he crying about" said Taokaka. "See before we got you guys Damion and Jenny had a baby and named him Plasmo...and Damion treated his son like a god until I didn't listen to what he said and spoke his real name".

"With bad Luck a witch took Plasmo at night we followed her but we couldn't save him in time and Damion had to watch that torture...And now today is Plasmos' birthday". Taokaka was crying and Pan was confused "Well if he was dead why didn't you tell me". "What?". In my world we have these things called dragonballs" said Pan. "Hehe she said Dragon" said Taokaka. "They're all scattered across the globe and if we gather them all a dragon comes out and he grants 1 wish then the dragonballs scatter again".

"Well what are we waiting for.

**DragonBalls Hunt**

On the Dragonball squad was Giru,Pan,Luffy,Goten,Taokaka,Stocking,Levi. "Oh yeah here's a Dragonball radar I almost forgot" said Pan. "WAIT Hold UP we were gonna travel around this world blind...GIMME THAT" said Luffy. "Yeah Get her" said Taokaka. "Okay it says the first dragonball is..." Giru ate the radar. "Dragonball 5 miles northwest" said Giru. "Okay get on my back". said Luffy. Stocking had to sit on Goten back and Taokaka had to sit on Luffy back, Taokaka was blushing. She got on the back.

**4 1/2 Miles Later...**

They say a dragonball wedge into the mountain, but they also saw a Alpha Titan. Luffy while gliding through the air "Okay Stocking, Goten, Levi take care of the titan well retrieve the dragonball. Levi swung from the Alpha titans fist and tried to fly around his back, but the titan elbowed him to a tree and punched it up the tree in the sky. In time as he was still flying in the sky from the punch he grappled the tooth so when he flew high in the air its jaw opened leaving the back of the neck exposed from a upwards slash. "Goten, Stocking NOW!".

They were both at them bottom below the alpha titans' neck. "Your thinking what I'm thinking" said Stocking. "Yep". "Helicopter attack". Stocking stood on his back on her heel side, spun with her swords on each side of her which made her look like a propeller. Goten flew upwards leaving Stocking 'propeller' to do the cutting. They sliced through the head which made it fall.

Levi flew back down fast and landed on Gotens back. "Have to admit that move was pretty badass". After Taokaka got the dragonball they flew to the second,third,fourth,fifth,sixth, and then seventh all with fighting alpha titans. They gathered all the dragonballs and put it on the middle of their Cul-De-Sac. It glowed then a blue dragon came out. "Um...Guys...That ain't the dragon I described...thats the evil one" said Pan nervously.

"Oh mighty spirit can we please have Plasmo Dynasty Wakeman back" said Taokaka bowing. "Taokaka No", "I Will, if you can beat me". The dragon grabbed Taokaka head let her go and punched her in the stomach then slapped her into her her house. She would get up but she was to sore from fighting the titans. And the rest he powered whacked them with his tail, they were also sore from the titans.

"Hey! that wasn't nice, the rest of the group appeared cracking their knuckles". They all tried to barge at him at once, but. "I feel ALiVE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he made a blue dome shield that anything it touches evaporates. Everyone was stone cold lying on the floor". "Weak pathetic fools since you couldn't beat me I'm never granting your wish. Something flash in front of the dragon and punched it across his face.

It was Damion in his omega mode, "Oh YES YOU WILL". When the dragon flew damion ran under and past, the ground broke behind him, and he uppercutted it into the sky. The dragon got pist and flew down after him. Damion was through fist up in the air so fast that you couldn't see his arms like luffys' gum gum bazooka. An earthquake was happening because of how fast Damion arms her moving.

And when the Dragon was in reach Damion pulled his hands in to the sky leaving his palms open. A Furious air burst hit the dragons stomach and it flew to the sun. A white sparkle appeared in the sky and dropped down Plasmo. Plasmo had a toga robe on which only covered his waist down dark purple wings a blue halo and spiky brass knuckles then he turned back to his human self. Damion was the first to hug so on did everybody else. "Welcome back" said everyone.


	8. School Dayz

**School Dayz**

2 weeks after Plasmo got back, all the adult thought that they should now be old enough to handle school. They didn't send them to a regular school, they got sent to a Power school. Plasmo, Pan, Tuck, and Starfy stood outside of the school inhaled and went in. Once they opened the doors they heard, "New kids Initiation!". They saw a barage of paper airplanes fly at them.

They got stuck in a pile of it. "I think I have paper cut" said Tuck. Tuck and Starfy, Pan, Plasmo were assigned classes in 213. They all went in a saw a women teacher with long blonde hair, a red vest, and black glasses, and a blue skirt. They all sat with 5 other children. Ash Ketchum, Brief, Krillin, Kappa Mikey, Martin Mystery. The whole class was in a 3 by 3 square. "Hello MAGGOTS my name is..." she wrote on the chalkboard that said _Ms. BeterLern. _"Ms. Beter..Lern...HA ohh I get Better Learn ha".

"Wait if this is the school for powered kids what makes you so special" said Starfy. Ms. BeterLern bended her ruler back and let it go at his forehead and it made him fly across room. "Oh super super women strenght i... " said Starfy as he was soon knocked out. "Go Chansey I choose you" said Ash as a Chansey came out and escorted him to the nurse. "Anyone else has any complaints".

The kids were sweating intensely and opened their textbooks fast. "Okay first were gonna learn how to handle our less often so this entire day you are not gonna use your blast, pokemon, thunder, ghost". Brief swayed back his orange hair "That should be easy". Ms. BeterLern snapped on a chain and ball on his ankle. "Plus we won't be needing this" said Ms. BeterLern tossed all their note books, book bags, binders, pencils and pen, everything they need for school out the window.

"What was that for" said Martin. "In this class all you need is a body, if you can keep it for the rest the day" they all gulped.

"Okay kids it's time for gym". they all walked down to the gym and they all saw Scanty and Kneesocks. Tucker zoomed to their faces "What your plotting this time" Ms. BeterLern smacked him down "Don't yell at teachers!" she walked away. "See ever since your leader killed Corset we were forced to find a new job".

"Okay kids today were playing carpet dodge" said Scanty and she blew the whistle. "Whats carpet dodge" said Krillin. Brief came finally with the ball and chain attached to his ankle "Exactly what it says run". Red Carpets came at them Brief has the first to get it in the back. Ash got it next "Ahh Rug burn". Pan kamehameha the carpet then Ms. BeterLern came out of nowhere.

"I said No powers, you get Lunch detention". "Okay Gyms over now back to class". All of them: "AGHHHH". In class Brief was biting his leg, Ash was blowing his arms because he still had the rug burn and the rest were either scared or bored. Starfy came back in the room "Hey i'm back". "Yeah I need you for math" said Ms BeterLern. "What AHH" she pulled him by the arm and got her yard stick.

"See kids you have 150% force before you can feel pain". She bashed a yard stick on his head which broke. "ow". She bashed another one he said nothing. She bashed it the 3rd time. "YEEEOWWWWW" said Starfy covering his head. "See kids it takes 3 hits to feel pain which mean each hit takes away 50 force write that down". They couldn't write anything down because she threw it all away.

"Where are all you kids notebooks you know what all of you get Lunch Detention".

At Lunch

"Cant believe we have to write a paragraph essay about : What Not to Do At A StopLight" said Starfy. "I know right" said Krillin and Mikey. "Well atleast we have food right" said Pan. When they got their lunch and sat on a table "Ugh no this is the stuff you find under a gutter" said Tuck. "Eww I think mines is moving said Brief . Martin, Starfy, Krillin, and Pan were eating it like nothing.

Once they saw them finish they tried to eat it but once their tongue touch it they vomited. Tuck went to the lunch lady and told her what was this made out of. "Oh it's the stuff from the under the gutters. Tuck was hurling then recess came. Martin and Starfy played basketball. Pan, Brief, Ash,Mikey tried to play soccer. Tuck, plasmo, krillin were playing tag. The bell rang and they went back to class.

"Okay kids now I must retrieve the Lunch essay I told you to write. "um...well..you see...we forgot to do it". "DO PUSH UNTIL THE SCHOOLS OVER.

2 hours later

They all had serious muscles by then the bell rang. "Okay kids now you can le-" they all jumped out the windows smiling.

**Epilogue**

"Um Tuck I think Ash is hitting on me because he gave me his pokeball with a note saying I choose you, then a love disc came out". "OHH did he". Tuck pulled up his shirt sleeve and marched towards him he came in crunches a cast on his head and a bruised eye. "How come you didn't tell me he had a MaChamp on him?".


	9. Training Day

**Training Day**

Everybody in the crew including the new ones was standing in a line and Damion was in front of them holding a box of names. "Okay here how it goes I'm gonna randomly pick one of you then your gonna pick a name out of the box, and when you beat that person the other person that won has to fight you, like a tournament". Everybody was excited at that statement.

Damion closed his eyes and scrolled his pointer across everybody back and forward. "Okay...Raion you pick first" "... Luffy" Luffy was pounding his haki fist.

"Panty", "Levi"

"Jenny, Pan"

"Taokaka, Starfire

"Blackfire, Mary"

"Raven, Tuck"

"Stocking, Goten"

"Naruto, RebelTaxi"

"Plasmo, Ace"

"Starfy, Kirby"

"okay...Starwberry" "...Hey look it's you" "Cool" said Damion but in his mind he was crying.

"Okay let the battle...Begin!".

Everybody started and left dust behind.

**Taokaka and Starfire**

Taokaka lunged at Starfire but starfire blasted her down, she bounced on her back but backflipped starfires' chin into a wall. "Reflexes like a cat". When Taokaka tried to lunge at her again she kick her in the stomach. "Thats for coming in interruptingly" then she went up in the air and made a spirit bomb like blast and tossed it at her. It hit her directly on "And thats for hitting on Luffy".

"Wow you tried to kill me" starfire turned around and saw her perfectly fine. "But you forget I have 8 lives left". Taokaka came at her face and splitted her in half. Starfire hologrammed away to a spectating lobby room thats under the chamber in columns. "This isn't fair i finally get something then I- oh blueberries.

**Raion and Luffy**

They kept clashing fists but Raion bulked skin kept giving knockback. Raion grabbed luffy by his hand and swung him around like a paddle ball. When Luffy came back Raion humped in air and landing on Luffy stomach and making a crater on the ground. Luffy was in the middle smiling "I was think you have never seen me gear second or third". "Whats that". "Oh i'll show you.

"Gum Gum Jet Bazooka" When Raion went flying Luffy was thinking **ULTRA COMBO MODE **in mid-air Luffy held his arms and did "Jet Rocket" he was launched in the air "Gum Gum Jet Storm". Raion landed back on the ground "I've showed you gear second now gear third, this is a courtesy to my son,... GUM GUM METEOR SHOWER." Luffy had gum gum Giganto fist all with haki and on fire and shot that at Raion gatling style.

Punch by Punch Raion was flattened and burns then he hologrammed away with starfire. "Want some cherries".

**Stocking and Goten**

Stocking was holding back from goten blast. She jumped in the air and tried to get him from above, goten grabbed stocking from her Stocking (Heh Ironic) and slammed her on the wall, Goten came for a face punch but stocking dodge it and sliced up,down,left,right which ripped his shirt of and left scratch marks and some blood stains. The tried to do another aerial attack but Goten did a super sayian 1 kamehameha at her.

Stocking did a Fly Away Now moment and separated her sword into 2 and combined them to make a sword staff and twirled it at the kamehameha which made it reverse at Goten "gg-" he hologrammed to the spectating room "You have to try there cookies" said Raion while chewing on one.

**Panty and Levi **

Levi was flying around her and Panty was just shooting at where she saw the dash. One of his grapples wrapped around her wrist and launched her to the sealing. She stood on the roof and clashed her pistols together to make arm bazookas. she flew back down to the ground and Levi and her were having a last stand clashing duel. She shot the rockets at him but Levi slashed them so there was smoke.

They clashed and panty was slashed in half from head to feet. Levi looked back to see where were her weapons, he saw her stick her tongue out smirk and stick both middle fingers at him "C4 motherf-" she hologrammed away, Levi checked on his back and a c4 was on his back "OH SHI-" he blew up and hologrammed away".

**Jenny and Pan**

they both stood a yard from each other "So lets cut to the chase shall we" said Jenny. "Don't moch me" said Pan as she turned super saiyan 3 and dragon fisted her immediately. All Pan heard was Jenny laughing "I was gonna go easy on you, but you made things personal. She suddenly grew white and blew a big burst of energy at her. After the dust cleared and Jenny had big glowing white eyes, she had a chrome tall bulky like body, claws, a chrome tail, sharp teeth and in her mouth was teel, a rocky spine.

In a demonic voice "Now things are interesting" said Jenny. In the speed of light Jenny came and punched her in the stomach a saturns rings black aura surrounded her fist when she did Pan flew to the wall in mach speed then Jenny suddenly appeared in front of her "Who are you?" said Pan. "OMEGA-9" Jenny uppercutted her up the wall. Jenny grabbed her by the leg and slammed her on the flow the ragdolled her in the air.

"Kamehameha" said Pan as it slowly came at her. Jenny absorbed it in her mouth and shot it back at her faster. Pan slowly teleported away as it disintegrated her. "Panty can you say it for me" said Pan, "Okay...WTF was that".

**Blackfire and Mary**

**Is To Be Continued...**


	10. Hardworked Fist

**Blackfire and Mary**

Blackfire tried throwing her blast at Mary but she used her 6 hands to grab it and threw it back. Blackfire dodge those and came at her for a 1v1 fist fight. She got her stance and curled her fingers over her palm doing the 'bring it on' with a smirk. Mary tried to grab her but Blackfire backflipped kicked the arms away. Mary tried to go for the right hook, but Blackfire grabbed one of her arms slammed her on the floor and kicked her spine to the wall.

Blackfire tried to go fro the finishing punch in the face, but Mary dunked pinned her against the wall the started punching her spine repeatedly. After 2 minutes Blackfire grabbed her wrist slammed her against the wall and did the same punch goku did to defeat Broly the first time, but Starfire used her nuke fist. Mary in chunks hologrammed away.

**Raven and Tucker**

"Azmawrath mentrion ZEINTOS" Ravens' eyes turned red and started to throw artificial rocks at Tuck, then he turned to his ultra mode, ran in a circle and made a tornado that launched the rocks back at her. Raven crushed them with her mind and made really, long and sharp, black legs, and 10 other legs. It began to crack up all of the floor and 2 out of the 10 legs slashed Tuck across the chest and the eye.

"Cool thanks now i can show the kids at school, my scars they'll think i'm a man". Raven made a Vortex and inside it has fire and swords sticking out of the soil. It started to suck tuck in like a black hole. Tuck let go and was about to go inside the void, but he rubbed his hands together then clapped his hands. The sonic boom turned the vortex around which sucked Raven in the Vortex.

She hologrammed to the spectating room "GG well played".

**Naruto and RebelTaxi**

"Shadow Clone Jitsu" Naurto made 7 clones of him self and kept trying to gang up on Rebel but he kept teleporting away. It was just a game of swipes and disappearing. Until Naruto turned into a ninetail fox and shot a beam out of his mouth. It hit him directly on which made him bounce off the wall. Naruto tried to claw him in half, but Rebel teleported behind him at the right time and pile-drived him.

Naruto got up quick and grabbed him by the arms and kicked him by the chest. While Rebel ragdolled on the floor, Naruto turned back to himself, but he was yellow he had a yellow hoodie with black marks on his face. He shot his hand forward and was about to make a blast. Behind he was the combination of him yellow with the ninetails fox, but giant and was about to shoot a big blast out of his mouth.

Naruto shot a kamehameha sized blast to Rebel and half of the chamber exploded, but then quickly regenerated. After the smoke clear he saw a plie of really black rocks and Rebel bursted out without a scratch on him. Naruto out of energy turned back to his normal self and was panting on the floor. "How did you survive?', "Well before you shot i covered myself im 100,000,000 compressed stone which is harder than bedrock and nobody can break bedrock".

Rebel made stones that pinned Naruto against the wall by the hands and leg. Rebel again made a sharp thin pillar rock that penetrated through his chest, he hologrammed away.

**Plasmo and Ace**

Ace shot fire crosses that did hit plasmo but he formed it back by the plasma. Plasmo stretched his hand to Ace face lifted him up and slammed him on the floor 3 times. Then ran under him "I'm i gained my father inheritance, Emerald shoty" Plasmo fell and put his legs straight in the air and the hard air burst hit Aces' spine which made him cough out blood and he sank like a rock to the floor.

"Looks like I won, heh" Ace and Plasmo shook hand "Rule 1 don't get cocky", Ace formed his sun sized blast in plasmo which exploded him with no trace. Then Plasmo hologrammed away.

**Starfy and Kirby**

To be completely honest here Kirby was kicking Starfy ass. Starfys' punches didn't hurt Kirby but Kirby punches hurted him. "Gum Gum Elephant gatling" he kept going until he didn't hear the squeak of Kirbys' body. When he did he stopped and walked towards Kirbys' flattened body. "Why didn't he hologrammed away". Then the flattened kirby popped out and grabbed Starfy by the neck and slammed his face on the other side of the crater.

In mid-air Kirby was suck Starfy through his vacuum mouth. It took a while since starfy was stretching his body as far as he can to make it go longer. Sooner or later Starfy got absorbed. "Gum...gum...BALLOON" Starfy made his stomach bigger inside kirby. Starfy used all of his energy but suddenly he made Kirby pop. Kirbys' remains hologrammed away.

**Damion and Strawberry**

Strawberry came for a two handed smash but Damion blocked it with Diamond "1000 percent" when he smashed down it cracked some of his diamond and made Damion have a nose bleed. Strawberry went for the uppercut "1,000,000 percent" Damion jawed was close to crack and he flew up to the ceiling. He turned to his ultra made and used his wings to fly down faster and crash his head through the floor.

Damion crashed his head through the floor and through the long pillar on the bottom of the chamber. "Wheres' he going...he says he RIGHT ABOVE U-" Strawberry head crashed through the spectator place and Damion came there too. "Wow why didn't i lose" said Damion as Strawberry hologrammed away.

Damion flew back up to the the chamber and saw everybody else that survived defeated. "Whoa what happened". Something chrome and even taller than him fell and stood behind him. He slowly turned around and it roared at him. "Um Jen you kinda messed up the tournament, but if you wanna fight I guess we could for the finalest, Jenny roared again. "OMEGA-9 CRUSH ALL"

**Final Round: Damion vs OMEGA-9**

Before Damion could get a inch movement 'OMEGA-9' grabbed his arm and uppercutted him in the air, which sprained his arm. She slammed him back down on the ground and kept jumping on his back like a gorilla. She grabbed his leg and dragged him across the floor and rolled him like a bowling ball to the wall. "Golden Minigun" Damion shot air burst but OMEGA-9 absorbed it then shot it back.

It hit him then he tried another attack as she was running like a wolf at him, "Diamond laser" he shot a laser at her, it hit her. But she regenerated. Omega-9 for the next 5 minutes was beating his as sinceless, scratches, and painful combos. She pinned his Bloody, scratched, bruised body on the wall. "Wait I remembered this Chamber can mimic any place right...hope" this works.

The whole blank chamber turned into the castle in shadow of the colossus. "AGRO" the horse came and Damion rode him to the back of the castle while OMEGA-9 was behind them chasing them. "HALT" Agro stopped trotting and OMEGA-9 tripped in the destiny pool and the omega-ness drained out of her with a screech. As Damion took the tuckered out XJ-9 out of the pool Damion raised his fist in victory. "YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO". Everyone in the spectating room whistled and clapped.


	11. Judgement Day

**Disclaimer**** (Well this is it for the entire series, and they... are not... going out...WITHOUT A FIGHT!).**

**Judgement Day**

Starfire and Luffy were arguing in their house, a few things were thrown, and a few hateful words had been said "Thats it i'm tired of us arguing, first it was the kid, then it was our stuff mixed up, and... i think we should see other people just to cool down" said Starfire. "Honey you can't be serious, Starfy will be scarred for life" said Luffy. "Mom, dad whats going on" said Starfy.

"Mommys' gonna be leaving for a while sweety" said Starfire. She had Damion make her a portal back to her original world. "We all had wild adventures so i'm saying by caring goodbyes, hope to see you all soon" said Starfire as she went through her portal. "Well people it's been 30 years, so now it time to put all of our trainings to the test". "There are 21 people so 7 people each is gonna take on a certain enemy" said Damion.

"Since I'll be taking on the Evil God by myself, 6 people are gonna take down the army, 7 people are gonna take out mega Omega Shenron, the other 7 are gonna take out Mega Kid Buu". "Hey wheres Luffy?" said Tuck. They searched Luffy house and saw him in a empty dark room, wearing a fedora chewing on a toothpick crying. "Yo what happened" said Damion, " Starfire happened".

"EVERYBODY GET OUT IT'S MAN TALK" everybody cleared the room so it was only Damion, Raion, Luffy. "We fall in love of true love it was just a bet" muffled Luffy. "Yeah but think about it, if it wasn't for Starfire non of us would've bee here right now" said Damion. "Really" said Raion and Luffy. "Yeah if it wasn't for her making the bet to fight, me and Jenny wouldn't be interested and move on to what we was doing, which would not concluded our adventures".

"Thats true" said Raion. "You have to find the right one" said Damion. "YEAH I will" said Luffy. "Okay good, but right now we have to go to the battlegrounds". "SHIT it's today..I'm READY".

**To Mount Volcania **

The whole crew was standing in a triangle formation, in the distance they saw an army of Meta coolers. "Okay Panty, Stocking, Levi, Mary, Naruto, and Starfy, take care of the droids. "Taokaka,Luffy,Tuck,Plasmo,Kirby,Blackfire,and Raven take care of Mega Kid buu. Jenny, Raion, Ace,Strawberry, Pan, Goten,Rebel take care of Mega Shenron and GO!". Damion went to his omega mode and zoomed past the meta coolers to get to the volcano.

**Narutos' Squad **

All of the meta coolers ran at them at once and they were all shocked of how many of them were there. "Well it's been a honor working with you" said Stocking. Everybody: "Yep". Panty and Stocking did a Fly Away Now moment and Stocking made her sword staff again, and Panty made sharp brass knuckles that shot out missiles. Starfy was the first to gum gum elephant some of them into pieces.

Then they all charged, Mary kept trying to use her boxing skills to kill them but they just kept regenerating. The coolers tail wrapped around Marys' neck and try to choke her, but Levi came and sliced it in half. "You have to use your inner crazy to make sure they don't regen back" said Levi as he zoomed away. "Inner...crazy..." said Mary as she shaking back and forwards crazily.

She begin to have red eyes and sharp teeth. She letted out her invisible 6 tendrils and made claws. 5 of the coolers came running and Mary slowly walked past them, and they spontaneously fell apart and blew up. "Panty operation Jet" said Stocking as she was holding back 3 coolers arms. Stocking back flipped onto Pantys' back they flew up in the air and Panty shot down missiles.

when they came closer to the ground Stocking twirled her Sword staff and chopped up coolers while still on Pantys' back shooting missiles. 1 of the coolers eyes shot of a thin line at them and a Nuke sized explosion appeared. Flying out of the smoke nearly knocked out Panty and Stocking. Naruto caught them and saw all the other coolers doing that to. They all got them directly, but they heard a growl coming from the smoke.

They looked closer and it was a ninetail fox. It let out a blast out of it's mouth that wiped out half of the army of coolers. Everybody was shocked as they saw all of the rest of the coolers start forming into 1. When it was finished it looked like a mile high Meta cooler. It let out a screech that made the ninetail fox scratch his ears. The cooler kick the fox in the air and punched it to a chiseled wall and used the eye blast on it.

Down came Naruto in his golden for and did his blast that he used on RebelTaxi. But before he could the cooler shot wires all over his body and started to squeeze him so that he tooks his energy and was penetrating his skin so that a bunch of blood flow, flew out. Midway through Levi came out of nowhere and cut the wires off. He latched on to the meta coolers fingers and glided to it's chin and did a upper kick.

The force and the thickness of it's skin cracked Levis' knee. Cooler grabbed his latch and kept hitting him back and forwards like a paddle ball. Then tossed him to the pile of knocked out people. Starfy and Mary looked at each other in fright, but they charged anyway. Starfy turned to his Demon Colossus, and Mary went on his back. Mary flew off his back onto meta coolers face and popped his eye out.

Then she fell down safely "I did my part of the plan nows your part". The way they saw it, it was giant vs giant. They were both using kung fu moves, they seemed evenly matched until cooler grabbed his tendrils and kicked him in the chest which took off the tendrils and sended him back to normal. "Okay NOW" said Mary. A Sword staff came at Coolers broken eye, Cooler saw it and tried to clap it away, but Panty had a sniper and shot the sword which made it go faster so that cooler missed the clap.

The swords went through his broken eye and into his main computer which made him explode into tiny scrap metal, "Woooo, i'm hungry" said Starfy.

**XJ-9s' Squad **

They standed before a red omega Shenron. His Spikes on his back were electric. Pan and Goten turned super saiyan and did their strongest kamehameha on him. It left dust on him but no inflicted damage. "Don't mock me" said Pan as she did a Dragon fist to the dragon ball in the middle. It cracked and Shenron bended over. "You brat" he used his spikes to electrocute her almost to death.

Jenny turned to her ultra mode and went to use her scythe to scratch him in the face but the dragon balls made a blue blast that shot her away. Ace lifted up a sun sized fire blast and threw it at him. He absorbed it and now his spikes were fire. "Hmm we need to stop going defensive and go offensive" said Raion as his body glew white then turned chrome. The back of his body had fur, he had glowing yellow eyes, sabre tooth teeth on the bottom and top.

Curled horns on his head his arms and legs were fur and had muscle, his chest had indian symbols, and his claws were all around his hand. Shenron grabbed Gotens' head and slammed it on the rock and punch him repeatedly, kicked Ace in the nuts and cracked his jaw against the volcano, Jenny,Raion,RebelTaxi,and Strawberry was left. "You four seem challenging" said Shenron and he sended them on the top of the pillar behind them.

Raion came running first and clawed him in the air grabbed his leg and slammed him on the pillar, shenron stood up on his hand and kicked him in the face. He grabbed his collar punched him in the stomach, and used one of his spikes to burst through his right shoulder. He turned back to his normal self. "Heh it's your funeral" said Raion smiling. "Why" said Shenron. "Jenny go wild" said Raion as Jenny clapped and turned to "OMEGA-9!, small boy take left I take right" said Omega-9.

Strawberry went up close "2,000,000%" he busted 2 of his dragonballs on his left. Shenron coughed out blood, then Omega-9 came and her tail whipped him to the other side. His dragonballs made a red ball again, but she absorbed it and shot it back. Omega-9 in the speed of light zoomed above him and stomped on him and the pillar started to crumble. Shenron appeared on the rock they were on before panting with all of the dragonballs crashed.

Rebel was behind him and grabbed one of his spikes. "Hm fire stone", he ripped it out and stuck it through the middle broken dragonball. Slowly and slowly he was burning to death in ashes. The group walked away, but they had to carry Raion.

**Luffys' Squad **

Luffy blew on his dumbs to do his Gum Gum Meteor Shower, but buu shot his candy blast at him, and made his fist chocolate, Taokaka came to Luffy and cutted the chocolate off him, "thanks" said Luffy, "Your welcome, um sorry about Starfire". "Eh she was a pain in the rear to begin with". "Really? YES..oh i mean hope you find the girl you like" said Taokaka as she ran away to attack Buu and Luffy looked at her weird.

She got flicked away into the ocean and was panicking. "Can't swim-" she was drowning down the sea. Luffy heard her drowning and red hawked Buu away and swam down the sea after her. Grabbed her then swam back up, "*Pant* *pant* are you okay?". "Yeah..I thought your powers didn't allow you to swim?" "I think that i needed to owe you back and my body allowed me to do that".

"On the way down I saw this" said Taokaka as she picked up a crown that said '_One Piece'._ **"**WHATTT, you know what that means...your now the queen of the seas congratulations. "Eh, for what it's worth" she gave the one piece to him. She charged at Buu again, and Luffy couldn't help but just stare at her. "Shes...the one". Plasmo and buu had a standoff of who can win the stretch clash.

Raven held Buu in the air and Blackfire nuke fisted him. When the smoke cleared Buu wasn't there, then Buu appeared behind her and back flip kicked her in the air and shot her out of the skies. She landed back down all burnt in blood. Buu grabbed Ravens mouth and shot a blast in it. Tuck tried to do the Hurricane sized electric bolt at Buu, but it didn't effect it. Buu grabbed Tuckers head and pushed him far back and brung him back and headbutted him.

Buu grabbed his knees and curled up in a ball. He spotted Kirby and kept hitting him with his knees in mid-air around Kirby. He used his heel to slam Kirby to the ground and shot a blast out of his mouth Kirby was melted onto the floor. Buu saw Taokaka running away and he was planning to turn her into a chocolate bar, so he did, she saw that to so she blocked it with her claws.

The force slammed her on the wall, her claws cracked and Buu was right in front of her about to punch her in the face but Luffy grabbed it "You A** belongs to me now" he punched Buu in the stomach away.

**Combo mode Engaged**

Buu was slammed on a rock "Gum Gum Rocket" his haki feet smashed his chest through the rock "Gum gum jet Gatling" he gatling him across the battlegrounds "Gum Gum Bazooka" he flew into the air" "GUM GUM WHIP" he slammed buu against the mountain "Gum GUM STOMP" he used his haki feet to slam Buu in the speed of light to the floor. "GUM GUM METEOR SHOWER" the hot flaming punches was melting Buu slowly and slowly until he was nothing but a puddle.

"You okay" said Taokaka "I am, but hes not haha". They both laughed. Now that the crew got everybody together they started to storm the Volcano.

**Damions' and Gods' ShowDown**

Damion went to the middle of the Volcano and the evil purple and black god was meditating in the middle, "You must be him, *Clears throat* I've come to destroy you" "it's been 30 years hasn't it, Dynasty", The god tried to confuse him because he suddenly came running at him. The fight scene happened like Shock from stickpage. Damion threw the first punch and The god blocked it with his arm.

He tried to do a low sweep but Damion back flipped and try to thrust kick him but the god bended backwards. The god grabbed his leg and tossed him behind him, Damion jumped and did fury kicks but the god grabbed his feet and Damion front flipped and it made the god fly to the wall. The god hit his head and did a whistle. "Have you met my pet dragon", A dragon came out of the ground and started to breathe fire at his path.

"waaaAaHOOOOOO" Raion came out of the tunnel Damion came through and punched the dragon across the face. The dragon did a comeback and swallowed him whole, but Raion sliced his way out and exploded the dragon into chunks. "Raion thanks but get out this is our fight" said Damion as Raion ran back through the tunnel. "How dare you kill my pet". The God pushed a button and the Volcano started to crumble.

Raion was over lapped the rest of the crew "Damions in there we can't interfere we can only watch it's his wishes" said Raion.

Damion came at the god, but the god dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach, backflipped his head up, grabbed his leg and dragged his face across the sharp rocks, Damion snapped his his neck he fell to the floor but got back up and turned to a dragon himself and chomped his arm and twirled it. "Obsidian Drill Punch" he punched the dragon in the face but kept pushing forward so that there was a dent in the wall.

The God transformed again into a giant form of himself, He kept slamming Damions' body to the ground with his fist. The others saw that Damion was in trouble but he told them not to interfere. "Guys...I...need...your energy"., "but you told us not to interfere", "For my lasts breathes don't make me come over there". They all gave Damion his energy and Damion held the gods arms together and held on to his body.

"Damion with all that energy you can't handle it how do you expect to live through this" said Jenny, "I don't plan to live through this". Everybody had tears to their eyes. "I would like to thanks all of you for living and still fighting, but today I won't be coming home, so get everybody out" said Damion. They all were running out of the volcano crying. "You don't have the pride to do it" said the god, "Oh yeah" he smirked at him.

Damion was forcing everything and he sacrificed himself and exploded his body and the gods' too, into dust. The whole Volcano exploded and the whole crew saw that as it began to rain. They made a funeral for him and everybody took it hard, especially Jenny. Damion was forever missed.

**10 Years Later**

"So sweetie how you like your tea" said Taokaka, "Sweet, honey" said Luffy, Jenny saw that and smiled "Wow you guys are working together without arguing just like...Damion...and I." She sighed in depression then they heard their doorbell ring. They walked outside and saw a baby in a blue blanket in a Golden Basket with the initials, _D.D.D_. "Weird aren't those Damions initials" said Luffy.

"it has Damion slit-back hair too" said Taokaka, "No it can't be" she looked on the rims of the basket and saw Damions shorts. The light shined upon the baby. Jenny had a tear in her eyes. "HES BACK" Taokaka spreaded the word and everybody joined to see it. The worlds' savior, and their best friend was back.


	12. The Podcast

**The Podcast**

There was a big white room with a camera zoomed in at 2 director chairs one of them was empty, but the other one had Jenny in it. "So Jenny how are the relationship with you and Damion?" said the camera guy. "Well through out the Movies and the seasons we gotten together very nicely. Did you know that in the first 5 episodes we weren't a real couple then?". "Wow beautiful news now I've heard some great news and we were wondering what is that good news?".

Jenny scratched her head "How can i explain this" then this random guy in jeans, a purple shirt glasses and spikey hair sat on the chair next to her. "See everybody here's the author of the Anime Crew legacy, Jaylen Storm Lopez" said Jenny. "Hello, but the actual good news is, is that I visited Japan for a week and through their technology, they saw this story's legacy and figured out who made it and on Wednesday they came to my house and they wanted to make this story an actual anime. So get ready because in the January 5 expect animation, more episodes, movies,holiday specials,collabs, and...ah Jen wanna say this for me?".

"Sure...apparently they want us to do a adult party". "Speaking of adult parties someone came to visit you" said the editor. "Who**-**", "**XJ-9"** said a lady with a yellow lab coat and white hair and red and black glasses. "NO nononononononon. MOM". "IT'S been 14 years young lady did you even bother to stop by?" said . "No mom i was to busy saving the world with actual DEATH involved, getting my family together and having a good time".

"What you mean by family?", Around Jenny everything paused with a grey background. She had one of those quip moments. in her mind :OK jenny girl this can go either 3 ways, 1) Obliterate her on the spot, 2) Lie and say 'Friend Family', 3) tell her everything and let her have it:. Then she smirked. "I have a husband and his name is Damion, (Ms. Wakeman gasped), I'm married, (She showed her the ring then she gasped again), and I have a SON (SHE GASPED LOUDER)".

Jenny stood there cause she knew Ms. Wakeman was about to hit her, but Damion walked in at that moment and Ms. Wakeman saw him. "I forgive you" she gave her a hug. "Oh yeah mom did I mention tucks in here too". "Really that rascal". "Okay your times up and now it's time for the family photo. In a photo Ms. Wakeman, Damion,Tuck,Plasmo,and Jenny were smushing there faces together to fit in the photo.

When the guy took the photo Jenny was in the middle with that goofy big smiled face. The screen slided off then Damion was on the chair. "So Damion I've liked how you got the girl in the second episode that's a cartoon record" said the camera man. "Well as one master said, POWER MOVES ONLY" said Damion. "I've seen PG-14 hints sprinkled throughout the story was that for real, or just for kicks?".

Damion rubbed the back of his head while whistling "Everything was...real". "Uh role the next person" said Damionl

Luffy and Taokaka was sitting on each chair. "So you two hooked up in the last episode how has it been doing ever since" said the camera man. "Well we've bonded better than me and Starfire, so yeah we like it" said Luffy. The door barged open and Starfire and Robin came in all swag.

"Oh great, raggedy Ann n' Andy decided to show up" said Luffy leaning his head back and covering his forehead. "Be quiet you globnorg" said starfire. "Um shouldn't you stumpy here be at your own universe?" Said Taokaka. It didn't take long before Starfire and Taokaka we're wrestling on the floor.

Robin and Luffy sat at each chair gulping and scratching their head. "Why didn't you think Starfire was a match?" said Robin. "Because our relationship was just a dare from the first episode. "You had a show?" Said Robin. Luffy had his whole body haki and covered the camera with his hand.

*beeeep*

Rebeltaxi and Raven we're sitting in each chair. "So Rebel I heard you have a actual YouTube channel". "Yep so come subscribe". "That battle with Naruto, what was your feeling when you survived?". "Well first I was shocked that my plan worked, but then I felt superior afterwards".

"And did you know that my nuts still hurts then when I battle luffy ah good times". "Raven, what you got to say on this?". "AZMAWRA-"

*beeeep*

Everybody from the crew was sitting in a circle with chairs. "Did you guys like being on a crew together?". Jenny and pan were the first to speak "We've enjoyed every bit of it". "Panty and Stocking what happen to garterbelt?". Panty and Stocaking had a flashback of them slamming him in a locker then putting him in the bottom of the ocean.

"He took a long vacation" said Stocking. "So how does it feel that soon you'll have your own animation". "Finally","Cool" said Luffy and Panty. " when Damion- you fought god how was the fight scene?". "I didn't even know I had that skill"." And Jenny when you turned to OMEGA-9 did you have some control?". "I did I just wanted to get back at him, when he did that head in the garbage can thing".

These weird stick figures busted through the wall at the same time and they held up a bounty of ¥10,000,000,000,000. "Let's make this quick!" Said FLLFFL. Damion took the calmer and faced it towards him "We'll everybody this is the anime crew and this is Damion signing out" he hit the camera towards YOYO and the rest of the Stickpage fighters.

Then frame ended in Damions crew and the stick page crew about to clash fist.

**THE ANIME CREW**


End file.
